<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mafikyu!! by kitsu_yaminari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342103">mafikyu!!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsu_yaminari/pseuds/kitsu_yaminari'>kitsu_yaminari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chaos Ensues, F/M, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Mafia Game, May have minor or implied ships, Not tagged though, Rated T for language, Someone save the third years, Tags will probably change or be added, canon complient</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:15:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsu_yaminari/pseuds/kitsu_yaminari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyoko looked like she was trying to ignite Ennoshita on fire using only her eyes, with Ennoshita fearing for his life and Tanaka trying to calm her down. Daichi and Sugawara looked like they were about to explode at any moment. Yamaguchi, Kageyama, Noya, and Asahi were all trying their best to comfort Yachi, who appeared as if she was about to cry. Narita, Kinoshita, and Tsukishima were chilling and enjoying the show. </p><p>Hinata wasn’t sure what he had expected to happen on his birthday. Whatever it was… it was absolutely not this. </p><p>Or: Hinata invites the Karasuno squad for his birthday, and they play Mafia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>mafikyu!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'll try to update this fic every week! Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiyoko looked like she was trying to ignite Ennoshita on fire using only her eyes, with Ennoshita fearing for his life and Tanaka trying to calm her down. Daichi and Sugawara looked like they were about to explode at any moment. Yamaguchi, Kageyama, Noya, and Asahi were all trying their best to comfort Yachi, who appeared as if she was about to cry. Narita, Kinoshita, and Tsukishima were chilling and enjoying the show. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata wasn’t sure what he had expected to happen on his birthday. Whatever it was… it was <em> absolutely not this.  </em></p><p> </p><p>...not that he was complaining!</p><p> </p><p>But how did he even get here? </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>THIRTY MINUTES EARLIER:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The entire Karasuno squad was at a somewhat private party of sorts for Hinata’s birthday. He had now turned 25, and was here in Japan for a short while to train for the 2021 Olympics. Today, however, was just about him.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s all play mafia!” Hinata had declared this innocently enough, not aware of what he had just started. </p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Kageyama was always first to retort to Hinata, usually snarkily. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Because </em>, it’s my birthday Bakageyama! So what I say goes!” </p><p> </p><p>“How do you play?” Daichi was intrigued enough to learn what Hinata was talking about (and concerned, knowing fully well how overcompetive his underclassmen could be).</p><p> </p><p>“It’s easy! Everyone just go to your phones and into the Karasuno group chat. I’ll download the bot so we can play.” </p><p> </p><p>The last message sent in the group chat were a bunch of photos of Tanaka and Kiyoko’s pet bird, named Torimi. </p><p> </p><p>“I swear, I’m gonna teach Torimi the ending song to <em> Ju-on </em> one day, just wait and see.” Suga was always confident he could do it, giving Daichi a lot more grey hair than he needed. </p><p> </p><p>“Give it a rest, Suga! Torimi isn’t even a parrot, what are you trying to do here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Birds are plenty smart Daichi! I’m sure she’ll figure it out.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not wrong, Daichi-san,” Tsukki had interjected. “Birds <em> are </em>pretty smart, sometimes even self-aware. They have a decent memory and even plan into the future, that’s more than what some of us here can say.”</p><p> </p><p>“Woah, as expected of Tsukki…” Yamaguchi and Yachi looked up at him in awe. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, but would this bird be smarter than a parrot?” Daichi stood back on his claim. </p><p> </p><p>“...no, probably not.”</p><p> </p><p>Daichi gave Suga a smirk that was not so greatly appreciated. </p><p> </p><p>“This is my bird we’re talking about! She’ll be a genius, just like her old man!” Tanaka gave out a hearty laugh and beamed. </p><p> </p><p>“You mean <em> our bird </em> , right Ryuu?” Kiyoko asked sweetly, but there was a bit of sass in her tone. She had learned to be comfortable with Tanaka, and had really opened up to everyone. A few subtle <em> ooooooo’s </em>could be heard in the group (mostly Suga, Kinoshita, and Narita). </p><p> </p><p>“Yes honey, of course!” Tanaka was more than happy for Torimi to be both his <em> and </em>Kiyoko’s. Kiyoko smiled. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I downloaded the bot! Everyone type in /joingame to start!” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>KARASU(NO NOT TODAY)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kingayama </b>
</p><p>/joingame</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tangerine</b>
</p><p>/joingame</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Goddess</b>
</p><p>/joingame</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ki(ll me)no(w)shita</b>
</p><p>/joingame</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>TheRealYama</b>
</p><p>/joingame</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yacchan  </b>
</p><p>/joingame</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ImNotYourMom</b>
</p><p>/joingame</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ImNotDead</b>
</p><p>/joingame</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>NiceKill</b>
</p><p>/joingame</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Braincell1</b>
</p><p>/joingame</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Braincell2</b>
</p><p>/joingame</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Naruto</b>
</p><p>/joingame</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GentleGiant</b>
</p><p>/joingame</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ThunderTime</b>
</p><p>/joingame</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tangerine </b>
</p><p>/startgame</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mafia Bot</b>
</p><p>Please wait while I assign roles to the database.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nicknames:<br/>Kageyama - [Kingayama]<br/>Hinata - [Tangerine]<br/>Yamaguchi - [TheRealYama]<br/>Yachi - [Yacchan]<br/>Tsukishima - [Braincell1]<br/>Noya - [ThunderTime]<br/>Kinoshita - [Ki(ll me)no(w)shita]<br/>Ennoshita - [Braincell2]<br/>Narita - [Naruto]<br/>Tanaka - [NiceKill]<br/>Kiyoko - [Goddess]<br/>Sugawara - [ImNotYourMom]<br/>Daichi - [ImNotDead]<br/>Asahi - [GentleGiant]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>